


what are you, chicken?

by captainquint



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, it's ben's birthday in a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainquint/pseuds/captainquint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's ben's birthday party and the gang decides to play chicken (based off a headcanon numrich on tumblr had mentioned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are you, chicken?

**Author's Note:**

> hey deven it's me, im so sorry i butchered your headcanon

Ben Tallmadge was never really much for birthday parties. It seemed like a big fuss to make over a day that came around every year. But Caleb had never let his birthday go by without making a huge deal out of it. His favorite birthday memory was when he turned 13, and Caleb had convinced him to sneak out of his house to go see a PG-13 movie without an adult. They had to go out late, and Ben was already tired that day, so he ended up falling asleep on Caleb’s shoulder. He couldn’t remember what the movie was, but that wasn’t really what he cared about.

But now he was turning 18, a far cry from his gangly pre-teen self. And he had made Caleb promise no big parties and no stunts. So far, it seemed like he had listened. His friends were all gathered in the living room, sprawled out on either the floor or the couch. Mary and Abigail were in the kitchen, fixing up a giant plate of nachos while Nathan kept trying to steal a piece of cake early. Mary slapped his hand away, scowling, “No cake until Ben has the first piece!” Nathan groaned, heading back towards the living room and plopping down next to Anna, who was scrolling through Netflix.

Ben was hanging back, smiling to himself slightly. Senior year had been stressful, and it was nice to just take a day to hang out with his friends. He felt someone walk up next to him, and turned to find Caleb.

“Hey, are you okay? You’re not over there with everyone.”

Ben laughed a little. “I’m fine,” he held up his phone, “just checking in with my dad. Or at least I thought I was, ‘cause someone seems to be playing parent instead of party host.” He nudged Caleb’s shoulder with his own.

“I just want to make sure you’re having a good time.”

“Of course I am, Caleb.”

“Hey, you two!” Anna called from across the room. “Stop flirting and get over here!”

Ben felt a blush creep up his neck, and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah, we’re coming!”

They rejoined the group, now in an oblong circle scattered around the room.

“You know what we should do?” Abe asked, a smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth. “Play a game. Y’know, like the sleepover ones?”

Robert rolled his eyes. “God, what are you, ten?”

Abe frowned. “No, I’m fun. You just don’t wanna play because you know you’ll say or do something embarrassing, and I will never let you live it down.”

“Never Have I Ever?” Nathan suggested, grinning as he downed a can of pop. “Oh, c’mon,” Caleb scoffed, “I’m always the first one out.”

Nathan laughed, pointing at Caleb. “Hey, that’s not my fault.”

“Truth or Dare?” Abigail piped up, licking some cheese from the nachos off her fingers.

“No way,” Mary shook her head, “someone always ends up setting something on fire.”

“That was one time!” cried Abe, not so nonchalantly trying to scoot nearer to Robert.

“Maybe we should play Chicken,” Robert turned his head to Abe, leaning closer to him and remaining completely deadpan, “see which one of us breaks the fastest.” Abe gulped, sitting up straight and looking to Ben. “Well, it’s Ben’s birthday. He should pick the game.”

Ben looked up, having not been paying much attention to the conversation. “Hm? Yeah, whatever Rob said.”

“Okay, so Ben’s going first. But who’s gonna go with him?” Anna looked around the room, and then smiled sweetly. “Caleb, you’re the host. You should do it.”

“How could I say no to you, Annie?” Caleb said, throwing a pillow at her. “You’re going down, Tallboy,” he winked at Ben.

“Don’t be so sure about it,” Ben smirked back, his demeanor not betraying the nerves he was beginning to feel.

“Would you two just go already,” Mary pulled out her phone and sighed.

Caleb pulled Ben to his feet from where he was sitting on the floor, smiling like he always did. “I know losing doesn’t suit you, Benny, but it had to happen eventually.”

Ben didn’t let go of Caleb’s hand after being hauled up, instead tugging Caleb a bit closer. “We’ll see.”

Nathan let out whistle, almost keeling over with laughter. “Let the games begin.”

Caleb did his best to look suave, putting a hand tentatively on Ben’s hip. “So, do you come here often?”

“What, Brewster, is that the best you can do?” Ben smiled a little, and damn if Caleb didn’t find that smile both endearing and infuriating.

“Please, Ben, how long have you known me? You know I’ve got a plethora of terrible pick-up lines, we aren’t even to the fun ones yet.”

“Plethora, that’s a big word.”

Caleb leaned closer. “Not the only thing I’ve got that’s big.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, stifling a laugh by biting his lip.

“Jesus, Tallmadge,” Caleb feigned shock, “I was talking about my large and caring heart. You’re disgusting, honestly.”

Ben groaned, “Oh my god, please shut up.”

Caleb moved even closer, which Ben didn’t think was possible, seeing as their faces were only a few inches apart now. “Make me.”

Ben’s breath caught in his throat. For some reason, reaching out and grabbing Caleb by his shirt collar didn’t seem like such a bad idea anymore. So, that’s exactly what he did. He pulled Caleb forward, crushing their lips together in maybe not the most graceful way, but not too terrible either. He felt Caleb’s hand winding into his hair and smiled against his lips. Ben let his hand find the back of Caleb’s neck, tipping his head slightly to fix the odd angle that their height difference had created.

When Caleb pulled back after what seemed like an eternity, he laughed as if he was trying to shake it off. Mary was staring with her jaw hanging open, and Abe was whooping from the corner of the room. Robert was even chuckling a bit, “You do know the point of the game is to make the other person chicken out? It’s in the title, guys.”

Ben nodded, laughing too. “Guess I’m not very good at it then.”


End file.
